Añoranzas de un Uchiha
by mayra94
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke regresa, esperando encontrar a Sakura pero solo encuentra unanoche de pasion, y una Sakura muy diferente.Su flor se marchito ¿Volvera a florecer, o quedara marcada para siempre?


Ella, tan sola, su único amor, un morocho de ojos oscuros, se marcho al unirse a un enemigo de la aldea. Que sentirías si tu único amor te dejara sola y desamparada, y lo último que te dice es lo siento. Así fue como Haruno Sakura lloró por el abandono de Sasuke, cada noche, día tras día, sufrió por el, por su pérdida lo único que le guió a seguir fue las ganas de tenerlo otra vez, y para ello debía ser fuerte la mejor, por eso trabajo duro con su sensei -Tsunade la 5 hokage- entreno tan duro, que superó a su maestra, al igual que su compañero Naruto, superó a su maestro Jiraiya y se hicieron mas fuertes que los sannin legendarios sus maestros.

---------------

Para el siempre fue un estorbo, una carga, .le molestaba que sus compañeros fueran tan débiles, al irse, nunca pudo entender como ni el porque se disculpó, no lo hizo por lo hecho, sino por no llevársela.

Su motivo mejor dicho "su misión" era mas complicada que cualquier otra Sasuke no temía perder su vida pero no quería arriesgar la vida de la kunoichi, esta misión era dura, tubo que esperar 5 año. Maduro su poder gracias a su maestro, otro sannin legendario aprendiendo, cada técnica de el, Orochimaru, confiaba cada vez mas en el así le enseñaba mas y mas, hasta que el chico superó su poder, igual que sus ex compañeros puso en marcha el plan del 3er. Hokage un plan que solo el 3ro y Sasuke conocían.

El 3ro conocía el poder de este grupo y confiaba plenamente en ellos, por lo que planeó que los sannin legendarios los entrenarán pero Sasuke, sería considerado traidor por irse con Orochimaru. Se quedaría con Orochimaru hasta que su poder lo superará y tuviera la confianza de su maestro y ahí lo mataría.

Así lo hizo Sasuke mató a Orochimaru y volvió a la aldea cauteloso, entró como un enemigo y fue oculto hasta la oficina de la 5ta Hokage, donde al entrar ella lo recibió con un kuranai en la mano allí el sacó una carta del 3ro a el 5to Hokage, cosa que el no sabia quién ocuparía ese cargo así que le explicaba su plan, y luego que la 5ta leyó la carta miro al chico

Tsunade: Realmente lo lograste dijo mirando al muchacho

Sasuke: Claro lo dudas le respondió sacando la cabeza de su ex sensei

Tsunade: Pero y su ejército, volverán por ti dijo preocupada por el joven del equipo 7

Sasuke: No lo creo dijo con aire presumido no vive ni uno de ellos

Tsunade se sorprendió por el poder del chico

Tsunade: Por que le hiciste eso a Sakura no sabes lo que sufrió por ti le pregunto mirándolo fijo

Sasuke: Y nadie sabe lo que yo sufrí, no me hacia nada perder mi vida, pero algo que le hicieran a ella y yo me moría

Tsunade se sorprendió por lo dicho por el chico y le hablo

Tsunade: entonces vete a el apartamento de Sakura ella vive sola y hoy es su día libre deben hablar,

Y el joven partió para su reencuentro. Al llegar al apartamento vio que estaba sin llave y paso, Sakura se estaba bañando había llenado la bañadera y colocado unas ramas y hojas aromáticas para relajarse ella estaba tan relajada que no escucho la entrada de Sasuke y quedó dormitada en la tina luego salio directo a la habitación se cambio y fue al comedor a prepararse la comida allí estaba oscuro había caído la noche y el comedor estaba el las penumbras así que se prendió la luz, allí vio el sillón a un hombre sentado esperándola

Sakura: Será... Será

Sasuke: Sakura que hermosa te vez dijo atónito

La chica lo miro desconcertada

Sakura: Sasuke eres tú??? La chica lo miro desconcertada

Sasuke: Si Sakura soy yo te he extrañado dijo parándose Sakura corrió hacia él y lo abrazo no pudo evitarlo, ella llevaba una bata y abajo su ropa interior Sakura lo abrazo tan fuerte y con tal impacto que cayeron de nuevo al sillón y lloró, más aún que en las noches, Sasuke la abrazo y colocó su cabeza en el pecho de él

Sasuke: Sakura no llores mas ya me tienes aquí, solo para ti dijo secándole las lágrimas

Sakura: Sasuke por favor vete hablo pausada y melancólica o tendré que matarte

dijo parándose y sacandó un kuranai de la pierna del Uchiha

Sasuke: Sakura baja eso y te explicare le dijo tomándole el kuranai ella giro su muñeca y se lo clavo en la mano, él sangraba mucho la tomo de la cadera y la trajo hacia el aún quieres herirme le dijo mirándola a los ojos jade que tenia

Sakura: Aún me falta mucho para que sufras como yo dijo resentida vete con Orochimaru y déjame otra vez que sola estoy mejor.

Sasuke miro los ojos de Sakura tan llenos de tristeza y soledad le recordaban los de gaara

Sasuke: Lástima por que ya no puedo irme con al menos que quieras matarme y me iré con el al infierno

Sakura lo contemplaba atónita no lo creía

Sakura: Orochimaru muerto???

Sasuke: Si bajó mi poder dijo con aire importante Sakura t contaré la verdad d ese día, Sasuke aún tenía en sus brazos a Sakura

Sasuke (mirándola a los ojos) te explicase todo, pero solo quiero decirte que nunca en estos 5 años te pude olvidar, era noche al salir de la aldea solo quería irme pronto no sabría decirles el por que, ya que traicionaría a la memoria del 3ro, el confiaba plenamente en nosotros por eso quiso que nuestros sensei fueran los mejores, pero a mi no solo me dejó un sensei, sino una misión Sakura no entendía nada, solo veía que los ojos de Sasuke se llenaban con impotencia y una gran calidez dedicada solo para ella así que me dijo que me uniera a Orochimaru, luego de superar su poder y ganarme su confianza, lo matase agregó él.

Sakura: Sasuke fue lo único que llego a decir estaba tan confundida

Sasuke: (con los ojos llenos de lágrimas) Sakura te extrañe cada día, trate de ser mas fuerte que Orochimaru, hasta que llegara el día de matarlo, pero me llevó 5 años, en los que estado sin ti, sin tu molesta presencia, pero no entendía el por que te pedí perdón, hasta ahora que te tengo el mis brazos, Sakura por favor dime que aún me amas, que no perdí ese lugar en tu corazón Sasuke realmente había cambiado nunca había pasado nunca había sido así con la Haruno

Sakura: Sasuke no se, yo desde que te has ido y yo añore este momento, yo nunca te olvide y te amo, como siempre Sakura no pudo decirle mas solo lo tomo de la cara y lo beso. Sasuke rápidamente siguió lo que Sakura empezó, así fueron callendo presas del amor que guardaron tanto tiempo. Así paso la noche entre caricias y besos, besos y abrazos pasaron una noche en la cual demostraron que el tiempo fue acompañado de deseos.

Por la mañana Sasuke se levanto deseoso de ver yacer a su flor en sus brazos, pero solo estaba él, solitario en la cama, se levanto de la misma,

Sasuke: Sakura que hacer aquí, deberías estar conmigo recortada

Sakura: ah hasta que despertaste dijo indiferente vamos apuraté qué voy de salida y no tengo todo el día para ti

Sasuke: pero Sakura, mi amor que te pasa, y la dulce e inocente

Sakura: Vamos Sasuke te creíste ese cuento

Sasuke: Sakura que te ha pasado pregunto muy desconcertado

Sakura: Sasuke creí que estos 5 años te harían madurar, te tragaste el cuento de la dulce e inocente joven, que espera a su príncipe azul, para ser felices por siempre dijo Sarcástica Sasuke somos grandes eso paso hace mucho, o acaso creías que te iba a esperar siempre, virginal, niñato tonto, yo he estado con cada hombre que se me placía, no te niego que te extrañe, pero solo para tenerte en mi cama y tener una noche contigo, nada mas dijo recogiéndose el cabello

Sasuke: Sakura que te paso atónito por las palabras

Sakura (tomando su bolso): crecí Sasuke solo crecí salio cerrando con un portazo

Sasuke quedo asombrado por la respuesta y preciso salir en busca de respuesta allí se cruzó con Ino, la mejor amiga de Sakura

Ino: Sasuke regresaste dijo llena de entusiasmo

Sasuke: Ino por favor necesito hablar de Sakura

Ino (bajó la mirada llena de impotencia) que paso ya te acostarte con ella no??? agregó desilusionada

Sasuke: como lo sabes no comprendía como la joven adivino eso

Ino: Sasuke siéntate te explicare desde que partirte Sakura estuvo de lo mas triste y busco alguien para reemplazarte, ellos tuvieron sexo una noche, la primera vez de Sakura este hombre la tomo de forma posesiva y brusca, al despertar Sakura solo vio frialdad, le pregunto donde se fue el amor que le tenia para haberle hecho eso, pero el le respondió que no se confunda, no hace falta amor en una noche de sexo solo, pasión que es algo diferente, y se marcho dejando a Sakura, desde entonces muchos se acercaron a Sakura, pero, nadie logró estas mas que una noche en su cama, nadie recibió el amor de ella la muchacha se entristeció mucho y añadió aún dudo que lo tenga

Sasuke: ya veo dijo con un semblante frío quién fue el canaya de volver mi dulce flor, en alguien frío y carente de amor???

Ino (bajó su mirada) eso es donde entrar en juego... El que le hizo eso a Sakura fue... Uchiha Itachi!!!

Sasuke: Ese bastando tenia que haber sido dijo lleno de ira Ino te lo agradezco dijo dándole un cálido abrazo y luego salio corriendo ni tiempo le dio a decir nada, de todas formas Ino no habría podido decir nada

Sasuke fue hasta lo de Sakura el no cerro con llave así que solo tuvo que pasar, espero todo el día hasta altas horas de la noche. Hasta que una kunoichi con un delantal ceñido al cuerpo llego

Sakura: aún aquí agregó fría

Sasuke: Sakura explícame el por que, por que eres así??? Estas sin sonrisa sin ese brillo que caracterizaba a la flor más bella de konoha

Sakura: Sasuke, era flor se marchito, perdió su gracia, inocencia y todo por culpa alguien y ese eres tu, Sasuke me mataste, el día que te fuiste me perdí, busqué amor, y no lo encontré me refugie en un hombre parecido a ti, pero me equivoqué, vi amor donde solo hubo deseo Sakura no se movía tenia una postura tan fría como carente de emociones yo morí Sasuke la Sakura que extrañaste no esta mas, se marchito tu flor, fue pisoteada por ti mismo, no te diste cuenta, no fijaste, solo pensaste que al volver serias recibido, y volvería a ser como antes, Sasuke te equivocaste y mucho Sakura estaba por colapsar no resistió tanto dolor, que había guardado muchísimo tiempo y de repente sacar todo a la luz era mucho para ella solo quería llorar, que la abrazara y contuviera, y nunca la dejara de nuevo

Sasuke: Sakura yo... No pudo seguir solo quería darle su amor lo siento, solo pensé en mi, en mi venganza, en el hecho de seguir sin pensar en molestias, tu lo eras, pero creí que al volver, tu me darían la bienvenida con los brazos abiertos y serias mía por siempre, cometí un error de lo mas grave, herirte y no percatarme de ello, solo te pido perdón, no es fácil, Sakura no se contuvo y apenas Sasuke comenzó a hablar largo sus lágrimas ya sabes lo muy orgulloso que soy, me parece inútil pedirte perdón Sakura lloraba con una risa en los labios pero no es en vano, no soy ninja médico pero prometo curarte cada herida, una por una.

Sasuke la sostuvo contra su pecho, tratando de parar su llanto.

Sasuke comenzó con una seguidilla de besos dulce, tornándose apasionados,

Sasuke (secando las lágrimas) Sakura solo te abriré mi corazón, te mostraré lo frágil que es, y gracias a ello lo herido que esta, y demostraré que juntos podemos sanar viejas heridas, esta vez no dejare que mi flor vuelva a marchitarse, solo yo te cuidaré aún que a nadie le guste así siguió sus besos por el cuerpo de la chica, despojándola de aquella ropa, teniéndola desnuda en sus brazos tocando la carne de ambos, deseos afloraron, dejando así que ambos se unieran uno solo cuerpo mente y corazón, unidas por deseo y amor

Ese amor que sanaría heridas viejas y cada una de ellas, dando por fruto un niño de cabellos negros y ojos jade. Un que nació, por una madre desconsolada y un hombre que añoraba el tenerla en su lecho. Era es la historia de la familia Uchiha una familia cuyo odio y sed de venganza trajo desgracia, hasta la llegada de un ángel de ojos verdes, que trajo al mundo a un niño, que no sufrirá nada de lo vivido por sus padres.


End file.
